Дарт Вейдер Мозаика
by Merry Ginn
Summary: Зарисовки о Главкоме: 3 ложки сахара, Профессионал, Отчет о проделанной работе. Написаны было давно, сейчас собрала в один файл.


**1. Три ложки сахара **

= Р А З =

- Энакин, вставай.  
- Не могу, мне холодно.  
- Разомнешься, тогда будет тепло.  
- Не будет!  
- Без разминки не будет завтрака.  
- Ну и пусть!  
- Представляешь, что бы сказал Квай-Гон?  
- Нету твоего Квай-Гона! Он нас обманул и бросил. И тебя, и меня! И маму тоже, между прочим! Она там ждет...  
- Мне тоже плохо, что его нет, Энакин. Не плачь. Я попросил администрацию Набу позаботиться о твоей маме. Сенатор Палпатин лично сказал мне, что с ней все в порядке.  
- Правда?  
- Правда. Теперь вставай. У нас разминка, завтрак и учебные тесты.  
- А тесты зачем? Меня уже проверяли!  
- Ну ты же хочешь быть джедаем, Эни. Для этого надо учиться.  
Надзидательная интонация резанула слух, как фальшивая нота.

***

- Рыцарь Кеноби, ваш падаван разобрал хоздроида и вытащил из него все одеяла. Вы можете дать ему разрешение на дополнительные одеяла?  
- Разумеется, МHW-15. Я дал ему разрешение.

Мальчишка сидел в Звездном Зале, спрятавшись под все ворованные одеяла, как черепашка под панцирь, и сердито зыркал глазами.

- Энакин, вылезай.  
- Нет!  
- Энакин, нам надо поговорить.  
- Я не буду с тобой разговаривать! Ты злой! Ты не настоящий джедай!  
Кеноби вздохнул. Сел, скрестив ноги по-турецки, напротив. Что бы сказал на это Квай-Гон?  
- И почему это, интересно, я злой?  
- Ты хочешь, чтобы я уехал! Оставил все! Ты издеваешься надо мной! Заставляешь переписывать прописи для пятилеток! Надо мной все смеются!  
- Энакин, я хочу, чтобы ты сдал зачет, и тебя перевели в группу твоих сверстников. Твое обучение было нерегулярным - ты мало знаешь и еще меньше умеешь.  
- Это ТЫ так говоришь!  
- Энакин, у нас есть проблема. Ее не решить так просто, сидя на полу в уголке. Вылезай, пойдем со мной, поговорим.  
- Нет! Я замерз.  
- Я сделаю чай. Знаешь, - Оби-Ван чуть прикрыл глаза - Квай-Гон подарил мне замечательный чай, называется "снежный цвет". Кладешь листья в чашку - я дам тебе его любимую, ониксовую, - заливаешь кипятком и смотришь, как листья распускаются, там, в глубине. Пойдем, малыш?  
- Я не малыш! Мое имя Энакин!  
- Хорошо-хорошо, Энакин. Возьмем одеяла, чтобы ты не замерз. Ну, пойдем домой, пора уже.

Сгреб упрямца вместе со всеми одеялами, понес к лифту. Долго тащить не пришлось - мальчишка выскользнул и гордо пошел впереди. Оби-Ван, на манер слуги, шел за ним с неопрятной кучей одеял в руках. Так они прошли пол-Храма, под приглушенные смешки встречных.

Дома Оби-Ван аккуратно сложил одеяла стопкой, вскипятил воду, вытащил ту самую, заветную чашку и красивую коробочку с чаем. Заварки осталось совсем немного - только на одно чаепитие. Оби-Ван залил листья кипятком. Эни с любопытством и недоверием посмотрел:  
- Неужели Квай-Гон и правда так любил этот чай?  
- Он очень редкий, коллекционный... - тихо отозвался Оби-Ван. И тут эмоции все-таки настигли его: горло перехватило, глаза защипало, и он почувствовал, что слезы бегут по лицу. Стало больно и стыдно от неумения справиться с этой болью. Он низко опустил голову.  
Мальчик с любопытством посмотрел на своего собеседника. Потом еще раз заглянул в чашку. Отпил, скривился от горечи. Достал сахарницу, и пока Оби-Ван справлялся со своими чувствами, положил в чай сахар, размешал и заботливо подвинул чашку к онемевшему от такого кощунства Оби-Вану.  
- Ты пей, так будет вкуснее.  
- Сколько ты... туда... бухнул? - только и мог выговорить Оби-Ван  
- Чтоб послаще, три ложки!

***

Они стояли друг против друга в тренировочном зале. Было ощущение театра, и фальши, и чего-то неправильного. По традиции, кроме них, свидетелем клятвы должен быть учитель учителя, или любой магистр Школы, но Йода отказался прийти на церемонию, Дуку ушел, а Квай-Гон...  
Ощущение собственной неуместности нарастало. Оби-Ван вздохнул. Пора действовать.  
Завязал мальчику маленький хвостик на затылке, отделил небольшую прядь волос на виске и вплел в нее синюю нитку. Обреченно вздохнул, сосредоточился, и в глубокой тишине прозвучали слова неправильного, внезапно переиначенного обряда:  
- Отныне и навеки, Энакин Скайуокер, я нарекаю тебя своим братом-в-Силе.  
Мальчик, почти не дыша, посмотрел на Кеноби. Пустота вокруг ожила, наполнилась жизнью, гармонией - и долгожданной Силой. Рыцарь терпеливо ждал ритуального ответа - и, наконец, тишину прорезал тонкий, но твердый детский голосок:  
- Спасибо тебе, Учитель.  
Энакин доверчиво прижался к обретенному старшему, они вместе вышли в галерею. На выходе тени их на одно мгновение сложились в одну, неожиданно высокую тень, потом распались и истаяли от света.

= Д В А =

- Истребители готовы, Учитель.  
- Какие планы, Энакин?  
- Диверсия. Берем сдвоенную эскадрилью, идем на прорыв.  
- Опасно. Если Канцлера еще не убили, резонней будет атаковать флагман с большим десантом.  
- Оби, я знаю, чем это кончится. "Случайной" смертью заложника во время боя или гибели корабля. Надо действовать быстро и аккуратно.  
- Не получится, помяни мое слово. Вляпаемся.  
- Я модернизировал Арту. Нас будет фактически трое.  
- Бедный дроид! Арту против Гривуса. Ты прав, я просто должен на это посмотреть.  
- Оби-Ван!!  
- Ох, Энакин, что-то не так с этим флагманом. Чувствую, это будет последняя наша совместная операция.  
- Достали уже твои предчувствия!  
- Меня в последнее время они меня тоже достали, падаван.  
- Охотно верю.

***

Нам не хватает определенности. Всегда не хватало. Всегда он торопится. Всегда в движении.

- Ну что там, учитель? - спросил Скайуокер и поудобнее вытянулся в кресле.  
- На кухне ужин, возьми, поешь.  
- Я уже не твой ученик. И я не голодный. И здесь только на минуточку.  
- В кои-то веки заглянул в Храм - и на минуточку? Знаешь, что это? - Оби-Ван показал Энакину нарисованную от руки неаккуратную таблицу.  
- Откуда бы?  
- Это, мой юный друг, твое плановое расписание занятий с падаванами. И Мэйс настаивает, чтобы ты взял хотя бы старшие группы.  
Рыцарь Скайуокер обреченно вздохнул:  
- Могу выделить только один день в неделю. Факультативно. И только ради вас, Учитель Кеноби (шутливый кивок)  
- Премного благодарен.  
- Только пусть Мэйс сам объясняет нашему Верховному Канцлеру, почему его любимый военсоветник раз в неделю пропадает в Храме на целый день.  
- Не беспокойся, объяснит. А Йода поможет. Ну что, поехали: понедельник?  
- Не-а. Понедельник - проверки в эскадрильях. Разбор полетов. Инструктаж на неделю. Пилотирование - ты знаешь, как это важно для...  
- Вторник?  
- Канцлер, Сенат, комиссии. Ментасканирование на целый день. Документы. Мне даже ночевать приходится у Канцлера - сил никаких не остается...  
- Среда?  
- Сенат. И еще раз Сенат. Потом приходит Мэйс и мечтает о ловушках для ситхов. Два часа по хронометру. Вслух. Потом приходит Палпатин с очередной темой для размышления. И тут уж мечтать приходится мне. Без засечек по времени.  
- Четверг?  
- Четверг, наверное, подойдет. Давай еще засунем туда спарринг.  
- Спарринг не получится уже у меня. Задание.  
- Надолго?  
- Пока не знаю.  
- Оби? "Такие родные глаза. И уже морщинки вокруг. Устал... его бывший учитель очень устал. Сам же подписал приказ о его отправке во главе Пятой армии - потому что только Кеноби сможет разрулить там безо всяких клонов... Выученник Квай-Гона, лучший дипломат Ордена. Было десять тысяч джедаев - на всю Галактику. И где они теперь?! Регулярная армия, господа форсъюзеры, вам уже понадобилась армия, безо всяких там психозаморочек. Послушная, управляемая и не клонированная. Чтобы порядок был не только в головах у джедаев, а в голове каждого мальчишки, прошедшего призыв. Устроили тут войну киборгов, мать вашу... Палпатин постоянно твердит об укреплении центральной власти, и, Сила Великая, как только кончится война, лично сдам свой сейбер Йоде..."  
- Энакин? Хочешь чаю?  
- Ага! Только завари мне самый обычный.  
- Покрепче и послаще?  
- Три ложки, как всегда.  
- Три ложки чего? Сахара или заварки?

= Т Р И =

Закрыл глаза: тварь с лицом брата-в-Силе горит в огне.  
Открыл глаза: песок, барханы до горизонта.  
Закрыл глаза: тянется, тянется струна боли и Силы - почему? С такими ожогами не живут долго - протянул бы руку помочь - свалился бы заодно в огненный ад.  
Ненавижу сволочь! Меня тоже убить хотел...  
Открыл глаза: песок, барханы до горизонта.  
Кеноби?! Ты дурак, Кеноби! Ты же сгоришь заживо под здешним солнцем! Проклятые солнца, - двое их, как тех ситхов. И нет иного спасения, только ночь и тень.  
Дети пристроены. Обласканы. Накормлены. Сложно растить ребенка, сутками находясь в полнейшей отключке.  
Куда теперь? На Альдераан? На Оссус?  
Боль чужая. Чуждая. Отчужденная. Не моя.  
Держать глаза открытыми, чтобы не видеть. Там, внутри, нежить. Иначе не выжить.

Что ж так больно-то, Сила моя Великая? Обгорел с непривычки. Замотаться в плащ, лицо закрыть капюшоном, и лежать, лежать... пока два ситховых солнца не испепелят плоть до костей.  
Не могу. Горю. Сгораю.  
Поскорей бы в тень, в сумрак, в небытие.

***

В тот год мир схлопнулся до трех измерений.  
В тот год Оби-Ван окончательно умер, превратившись, как Старая Республика, в одну из легенд Галактики.  
Бен Кеноби родился на свет сразу сорокалетним, потрепанным мужиком с потухшим взглядом и неуловимо отточенными движениями. Ларсам отчаянно нужны были деньги на малыша, грянула засуха - одна из жесточайших за последние годы на Татуине - и Бен Кеноби, отшельник и бродяга без определенного места жительства и профессии, стал играть по кантинам Мос-Айсли и Анкорхэда. Когда долгое и неправдоподобное везение при игре в кости восстановило против него все татуинское отребье, нанялся на ближайший ремонтный корабль и улетел на Нар Шадаа.  
Ларсы вздохнули спокойно, Биб Фортуна - тоже.  
А где-то там, на Корусканте, императорский палач в черных доспехах внимательно прислушался к Силе - и не обнаружил в ней никого, кроме своего нового Учителя.  
В тот год в мире не осталось никого из Сильных, кроме двух ситхов, и Галактика покорно легла к их ногам.

***

Примерно десять дет спустя старый Бен Кеноби вернулся на Татуин. К Ларсам не зашел - стал обживать что-то вроде пещеры неподалеку. И ждать гостей.

- Бен! Хорошо, что ты вернулся! Надолго?  
- Теперь уже навсегда, наверное.  
- Беру просила узнать, не нужно ли тебе чего.  
- Передай ей, что я очень благодарен за заботу.  
- Бен? Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?  
- Да-да, спасибо, Оуэн.  
- Пить хочешь?  
- Чаю, если можно.  
- Сахар класть?  
- Три ложки.  
- Бен?  
- Что?  
- Мы с Беру очень благодарны тебе за малыша.

**2. Профессионал**

Эта история случилось в нашей деревне во Второй Год Империи. Сначала был далекий взрыв и лесной пожар. А потом, когда к ночи Целитель вызвал дождь, и все мы немного успокоились, из мокрой пелены появились двое - джедаи падшего Ордена. Они были грязные и очень уставшие, но когда увидели, что вышли к деревне, остановились, как будто не решаясь войти. Джедаи стояли у самой ограды, на краю дороги, но под навес не входили, и дождь бился об их плащи. Мне стало их очень жалко, и я сказала Маме:  
- Давай дадим им поесть!  
Но моя Мама, которая могла расплакаться над засохшими ягодниками летом, вдруг сказала:  
- Не пущу! - и крепко-крепко прижала меня к себе.  
А джедаи стояли там, в серебристой пелене, молчаливые и нерешительные, как призраки. Должно быть, они не знали дороги. И тогда мой старший брат, Дик, сказал:  
- Я отведу их на Горячие Ключи. Там им будет, где спрятаться.  
И тут Мама сорвалась с места, побежала в амбар и принесла мешок с зерном, сушеной рыбой и грибами - столько, сколько смогла унести, сунула его в руки Дику. Дик взял мешок, поцеловал Маму и ушел под дождь, к джедаям. По дороге его нагнали еще двое парней - Валло и Грэнни. Дик - хороший парень, и друзья у него тоже очень хорошие.

Они увели джедаев прочь, от деревни. А к нам пришли родители Валло, и родители Грэнни, и они вместе с Мамой сидели без сна весь остаток ночи, я варила им траву, и Целитель тоже сидел вместе с нами. На рассвете мы все собрались на улице под навесом и начали Песню Возвращения - она очень длинная и почти без слов. Потом я заснула, а когда проснулась, дождь кончился, ребята уже вернулись, и Мама хлопотала вокруг Дика - она кормила его завтраком и все старалась потрепать по голове, но Дик смущенно отмахивался, - он вообще считал, что мужчинам такие нежности не к лицу.

Когда солнце уже клонилось к закату, над деревней завис шаттл, и прямо за оградой высадились штурмовики - много, наверное, целая рота. Обычно они приходят к нам отрядами по 10-15 человек, а тут их было гораздо больше. Командиры попросили Целителя собрать всех на площади посереди деревни, а когда мы все собрались, встали по кругу, и наставили на нас бластеры. Мы все очень перепугались, особенно взрослые, и уже стали спрашивать, что случилось, но тут из-за спины командира роты вышел ОН - и сразу стало тихо.

Если бы я могла сказать одним словом, я бы сказала: жуткий. Солнце садилось прямо у него за спиной, и ОН просто своим присутствием как будто втаптывал его в землю. Даже дети Мамы Ли перестали плакать, когда ОН появился, а они и вправду очень горластые.  
ОН сказал:  
- Среди вас есть те, кто вчера ночью помог джедаям. Если они сразу выйдут вперед, остальные смогут спокойно разойтись по домам.  
Мы все молчали. И Целитель тоже молчал, потому что не знал, куда ребята отвели джедаев - потому что специально об этом не спрашивал.  
ОН постоял еще немного, затем подозвал к себе Кэма - одного из детей Целителя, поставил его перед собой, положил руку ему на плечо и повторил:  
- Я жду.  
Тогда из толпы вышла Джемма. Она тоже знать ничего не знала о джедаях, но ничего не боялась, потому что давно уже кашляла кровью и Целитель говорил - ей пора умирать. Она подошла к НЕМУ и сказала:  
- Пойдемте со мной, я покажу вам.  
Он просто смотрел на нее минут пять, и Джемма начала задыхаться, схватилась руками за горло и упала прямо у его ног. ОН сделал знак штурмовикам:  
- Уберите.  
- Эта женщина хотела солгать, и получила по заслугам. Но среди вас есть те, кто ЗНАЕТ, в каком направлении ушли джедаи. Мне нужна информация.

Нас было всего пятеро в толпе, кто помогал джедаям: Дик, Валло, Грэнни, моя Мама и я. Но мы молчали.

Тогда ОН пошел вперед - прямо в толпу. Я обняла Маму и присела на корточки, и многие из наших от страха сделали то же самое.

ОН скользяще сделал несколько шагов (край плаща прошелестел надо мной, удивительно блестящий и мягкий) - и остановился совсем рядом - перед Диком, Валло и Грэнни. Они оказались одними из немногих, кто остался стоять - удивительно маленькие по сравнению с НИМ, но вовсе не жалкие. Несколько секунд ОН всматривался в их лица, потом в его руке сверкнула красная молния, и тела повалились, разрезанные на несколько частей, как сочные травяные стебли. Запахло свежестью и паленым волосом. ОН постоял немного над кусками мяса, в которое превратились только что живые люди, а потом прошел прямо в том направлении, куда ушли джедаи, опять же сквозь толпу. Штурмовики пошли за ним. Самый последний, замыкающий, спотыкался. Кажется, его потом вырвало, но я не уверена, что это был именно он. У всех штурмовиков одинаковые доспехи.

Дик, Валло и Грэнни всегда были хорошими друзьями. Мы собрали и похоронили их останки на кладбище в Чистой Роще. Как полагается, надели им на ноги новую обувь и вложили каждому в правую руку остро заточенный нож.  
На следующую ночь пришла гроза, и целитель запечатал ЕГО след. А наутро из деревни исчез Кэм. Говорят, решил догнать ЕГО отряд, чтобы улететь и поступить в имперскую Академию. Я слышала, как моя Мама спросила Целителя:  
- Почему ты не проклял ЕГО? Мало того, что он убил мальчиков, он увел за собой Кэма...  
И Целитель, немного помешкав, ответил:  
- За что? Он идеально сделал свою работу.

**3. Отчет о проделанном**

- Ну, что там слышно, в вашей провинции? - спросил Император всея Галактики у высокого стройного мужчины в черном костюме военного образца.  
- Понемногу эволюционируют, - лаконично ответствовал военный. Что конкретно Вас интересует, Повелитель?  
- Ваши подопечные хотя бы добрались до края своей системы?  
- Физически они успели тщательно осмотреть первый спутник своей планеты.  
- И только? Двадцать оборотов на один только спутник? И это несмотря на подсказки? Чем же они у вас там занимаются?  
- В основном собственными фантазиями, Мастер.  
- Успешно?  
- Вполне. Хотя их эмоциональная система довольствуется двухмерными изображениями - они хорошие интуиты - многое понимают и предсталяют верно, для своего уровня, конечно.  
- Надеюсь, это не только ваши догадки?  
- Это результаты эксперимента. Для успешной инициации одной особи хватило двухмерной картинки. В результате в течение семи лет идея галактической цивилизации с возможностью взаимодействия техногенных и биологических организмов стала привычной для развитых слоев населения. Но, к сожалению, этим все и закончилось.  
- Ваши прогнозы, Лорд Вейдер?  
- Для того, чтобы эта эволюция прогрессировала, требуется либо оккупация планеты, либо инициация большого количества особей с последующей перестройкой системы ценностей. В первом случае, мы потеряем хороший потенциал Силы, во втором - рискуем вообще не дождаться результатов из-за склонности к постороению конструкций эмоционального порядка.  
- Ну что ж... Зафиксируйте им еще... ну, скажем, пятьсот оборотов. Может быть, все обойдется. Оставляю вас куратором.  
- Да, Повелитель.  
- И вот еще что, Лорд Вейдер: присмотрите повнимательнее за этим, инициированным - как его там... Люкосом? А то его последние фантазии чересчур уж прозрачны. Не приведи Сила его осенит снимать свои картинки по мотивам МОЕЙ БИОГРАФИИ..

_Мerry Ginn, 2007_


End file.
